cinefandomcom_it-20200214-history
Il gioiello delle sette stelle
Il gioiello delle sette stelle è un romanzo avventuroso dell'orrore scritto da Bram Stoker nel 1903 e ripubblicato, con alcuni significativi cambiamenti, nel 1912. L'edizione rivista è quella ancor oggi pubblicata. Venne pubblicato in Italia per la prima volta nel 1991 nella raccolta di romanzi Horror Story 6. Trama La vicenda è narrata in prima persona da Malcolm Ross, giovane avvocato londinese, che viene chiamato in aiuto dalla donna di cui è innamorato, Margaret Trelawny; il padre di Margaret, un ricco egittologo, ha infatti subito un misterioso attentato che lo ha lasciato ferito e in un inspiegabile stato comatoso. Malcolm e Margaret, insieme a un medico e a un detective, sorvegliano l'egittologo notte e giorno nella sua casa, che ha l'aspetto di un museo ospitante i più strani e preziosi tesori d'Egitto, tra cui varie mummie. Durante la sorveglianza i protagonisti sono vittime a più riprese dell'atmosfera irreale e intossicante che infesta la casa, sfidando anche le menti più razionali e portando alla convinzione che non ci sia niente di naturale in ciò che accade. Infatti, l'egittologo Trelawny, risvegliatosi dal coma, confessa di avere spinto la sua ricerca nei pericolosi terreni della magia e della vita eterna. Al gruppo si unisce un altro egittologo, Eugene Corbeck, il quale insieme a Trelawny ha dedicato la vita alla decifrazione dei simboli delle tombe egizie. Seguendo le tracce di un immaginario ricercatore olandese del XVII secolo, i due egittologi hanno cercato di scoprire i segreti legati alla mitica figura della regina Tera, una maga egizia uccisa dai sacerdoti per avere acquisito poteri quasi divini attraverso le sue arti magiche. Trelawny e Corbeck sono riusciti a trovare la mummia e il suo gioiello, un enorme rubino con sette punti luce, che costituisce, insieme a un forziere magico e a lampade speciali, la chiave per condurre il rito di resurrezione della regina Tera. Durante i preparativi per il rito, Malcolm è tormentato dalla fede oscillante nel Dio unico, messo in discussione dalla possibile esistenza di altre divinità, mentre vive a sprazzi la nascente storia d'amore con Margaret, la quale, però, comincia ad assumere uno strano comportamento, dovuto all'influenza che lo spirito della regina Tera ha su di lei: la ragazza, infatti, era venuta alla luce nel preciso istante in cui suo padre, in Egitto, apriva la tomba di Tera, quasi a simboleggiare una reincarnazione. Intanto cresce l'entusiasmo dei due egittologi, desiderosi di portare a termine l'esperimento per cui hanno vissuto: la mummia viene liberata dalle bende e il rito viene finalmente celebrato, ma la regina Tera non assume alcuna forma umana. I due finali I finali delle due edizioni presentano delle significative differenze, oggetto di varie interpretazioni. Nel finale della prima edizione, quella del 1903, il rito viene interrotto dall'irruzione di una violenta tempesta, e tutti i presenti, tranne Malcolm Ross, perdono la vita. Secondo gli studiosi, la tempesta potrebbe essere stata scatenata da un potere che Stoker lascia di proposito non identificato, oppure potrebbe essere stata la stessa Regina, resuscitata, a far trionfare la potenza della magia antica sulla scienza moderna. Il finale di questa prima edizione costituisce l'unico caso in cui Stoker termina un romanzo con la morte e la distruzione totale, lasciando che le forze eterne del soprannaturale vincano sulla razionalità scientifica. Nel finale della seconda edizione, quella del 1912, tutto procede sotto il controllo rigoroso degli esperti; appena le volute di fumo fuoriuscente dal forziere magico si dissolvono, i protagonisti trovano il sarcofago vuoto: la resurrezione di Tera ha quindi fallito, ma senza alcun intervento soprannaturale. Il romanzo si conclude con il matrimonio felice di Malcolm e Margaret. In questa seconda edizione è stato inoltre rimosso il capitolo XVI, intitolato "Powers - Old and New", nel quale Malcolm, interrogandosi sull'unicità di Dio che ora gli appare scossa dall'esistenza di poteri plurimi e ancestrali, si interroga anche sull'effettivo valore sia del Cristianesimo che del progresso scientifico, entrambi punti fermi della società benpensante tardo-Vittoriana. Questa revisione, quindi, fa pensare che Stoker, poco prima di morire, abbia reso il suo "Egyptological romance" più convenzionale e accettabile dalla società dell'epoca. Adattamenti Dal libro sono stati tratti i seguenti film: * "Curse of the Mummy" (1970), episodio della serie televisiva Mystery and Imagination * Exorcismus - Cleo, la dea dell'amore (Blood from the Mummy's Tomb) (1971) * Alla 39ª eclisse (The Awakening) (1980) * Legend of the Mummy (1998) Altre Edizioni Categoria:Romanzi horror